1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cutting apparatus for cutting an article to be cut by using cutter members.
2. Related Background Art
In the past, when a sheet of paper is cut to a predetermined size, the paper was obtained by cutting all of edges thereof from one to the other. For example, in a cutting apparatus shown in FIG. 13, a sheet of paper 51 rested on a support surface 50 was positioned by an aligner 52 and a paper holder plate 53 and the sheet was cut by means of a cutter blade 55 shiftable along a guide rail 54 from one edge thereof to the other.
However, in the above-mentioned conventional cutting apparatus, since the paper 51 was cut from one edge thereof to the other, it took a long time to align the paper, and thus, it was not possible to cut the paper correctly in a short time. Further, it was difficult to cut the sheet edges smoothly, since the cut edges were rough because of the clearance between the cutter blade 55 and the paper holder plate 53.